staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Lipca 2013
TVP 1 05:45 Plebania - odc. 1515; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Plebania - odc. 1516; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Lolek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 14 Janusz Panasewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 34 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca KONIN 2013 odc. 1; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Łucku na Ukrainie z udziałem Prezydenta Bronisława Komorowskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 436) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 Piękniejsza Polska - /4/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Blondynka - odc. 6/13 - Narzeczona samobójcy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 BBC w Jedynce - Świat z lotu ptaka odc. 5. Azja i Australia (Earthflight) - txt. str. 777 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Męska rzecz na Dzikim Zachodzie - Był tu Willie Boy (Tell Them Willie Boy Is Here) 93'; western kraj prod.USA (1969); reż.:Abraham Polonsky; wyk.:Katharine Ross, Robert Redford, Susan Clark, Robert Blake; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Europa to my - /8/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 57 - Człowiek z Rio - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2642; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Wściekły pies, odc. 31 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / The had dog ep. 31); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Marcin Gortat CAMP 2013; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Ostatnia szansa Harveya (Last Chance Harvey) - txt. str. 777 89'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Joel Hopkins; wyk.:Dustin Hoffman, Emma Thompson, Kathy Baker, James Brolin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Glee - odc. 10 (Ballads); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Glee - odc. 11 (Hairography); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Glee - odc. 12 (Once Upon a Mattress); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Anioł zemsty (Avenging Angel) 77'; western kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:David S. Cass Sr.; wyk.:Kevin Sorbo, Nick Chinlund, Cynthia Vatros; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Deszczowy żołnierz (Deszczowy żołnierz) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); reż.:Wiesław Saniewski; wyk.:Antonina, Choroszy, Mariusz, Bonaszewski, Jan, Nowicki, Łukasz, Nowicki, Maciej, Kozłowski, Artur Żmijewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Zagubieni VI - odc. 5/18 (Lost VI, ep. 5 Lighthouse); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Moje Tatry 5/5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Ostoja - odc. 124; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 1/7 - Pechowy dzień - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 2/7 - Akcja stary kalosz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Daleko od szosy - odc. 6/7 - Egzamin - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Rodzinne oglądanie - Gang kangurów (Kangaroo Mob) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Steve Westh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Bananera - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Irlandia Północna - "Belfast"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Tatuaż (Le tatouee) 86'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1968); reż.:Denys de La Patelliere; wyk.:Jean Gabin, Louis de Funes, Paul Mercey, Yves Barsacq; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1980; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 83 "Orzeł czy pilot" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 519 - Wyniki nie kłamią; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Życie od kuchni - (7) - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (5); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2013 - Przebój lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2013 - Słubice; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:05 Czas honoru - odc. 56 "Szczęśliwe miejsce" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - WAKACJE (83); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Yugopolis & Parni Valjak - bez prądu (koncert) cz.1; koncert; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Cwał - txt. str. 777 103'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Rififi po sześćdziesiątce 79'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Paweł Trzaska; wyk.:Mieczysław Czechowicz, Wiesław Gołas, Marian Kociniak, Wiesław Michnikowski, Katarzyna Figura, Witold Pyrkosz, Hanna Stankówna, Krystyna Borowicz, Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Jacek Strzemżalski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 06:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Transmisje Mszy - Bydgoszcz 11:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 91; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 14:15 Era Wynalazków; magazyn 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 45; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 81 - Piwniczna i Rabka; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Witaj bracie w cygańskim taborze; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:46 Zdrowo na sportowo odc. 14; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Agroregion 18:30 Zbliżenia - wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9 18:44 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 W zbliżeniu; magazyn reporterów "Zbliżeń" 19:00 Londyńczycy - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Po obu stronach Wisły odc. 7/ 2013; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Archiwum Zbrodni - Rzeźnik z Niebuszewa - odc. 9; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wołyń 1943. A wy jak myślicie?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Zbliżenia; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Muzyka z Mózgu odc. 4; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:10 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:40 Polska według Kreta - odc. 81 - Piwniczna i Rabka; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:39 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wołyń 1943. A wy jak myślicie?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:23 Archiwum Zbrodni - Rzeźnik z Niebuszewa - odc. 9; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Głos Mediów - odc. 91; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:18 Kościół z bliska - odc. 45; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 04:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Jerzy Połomski - odc. 66; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 81 - Piwniczna i Rabka; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Tu kobiety; magazyn 05:42 Era Wynalazków; magazyn 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (2) - serial animowany 08.15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (6, 7) - serial animowany 09.20 Aloha, Scooby-Doo - film animowany, USA 2005 10.55 Doktor Dolittle 3 - komedia, USA/Kanada 2006 12.55 Amatorzy sportu 3 - film familijny, USA 2007 15.00 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 16.45 I kto to mówi - komedia, USA 1989 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (247) - serial komediowy 20.00 Na krawędzi (3, 4) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 6 (114, 115) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Pułapki miłości - dramat kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2007 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (45) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (45) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 10.55 Smakuj świat z Pascalem (2) - reality show 11.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.05 Richie milioner - komedia przygodowa, USA 1994 14.00 Lekarze (6) - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Przepis na życie (6) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Książę i ja 4: W Krainie słoni - komedia, USA 2010 18.00 Ugotowani (9) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz - komedia, Polska 1978 22.10 Kamuflaż (6) - serial sensacyjny 23.10 Lekarze (7) - serial obyczajowy 00.10 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson (7) - serial kryminalny 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Arkana magii (982) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 20 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 21 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 22 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polacy tu i tam - magazyn polonijny (4); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wędrówki skrzata Borówki - Park; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Łucku na Ukrainie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Było sobie miasteczko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 11/21 - Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dom - odc. 25/25 - Dziś każdy ma dwadzieścia lat - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dzikie Mazowsze. Ssaki, ptaki i robaki doktora Kruszewicza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 23 "Powrót" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 24 "W szponach konsumpcji" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.6; STEREO 19:20 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Busola Latariusza, odc. 12; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 56* - Amerykańska baza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Ranczo - odc. 57* - Człowiek z Rio - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 11/21 - Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Polski książę z Chile; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 00:15 Opole 2009 na bis /3/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Wędrówki skrzata Borówki - Park; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 23 "Powrót" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 24 "W szponach konsumpcji"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Busola Latariusza, odc. 12; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ranczo - odc. 56* - Amerykańska baza; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Ranczo - odc. 57* - Człowiek z Rio; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.6; STEREO 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (149); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Perszyj kanał 6.05 Światowe Prawosławie 6.35 Śmiech na dostawę Home 7.05 Barыshnya i kulynar 7.35 Talk-show "Żona" 9.00 Chef kraj 9.50 Przedmieścia 10.25 Puteshestvuy Sveti s Yu.Akunynoy 10.55 Krok Star 11.50 Chets ymeyu pryhlasyt 12.45 Jak Twoje zdrowie? 13.35 Golden Goose 14.00 Karaoke dla Dorosłych 14.45 Nasz sport. Lekkoatletyka. Wśród yunyorov FM 15.00 Lekkoatletyka. Wśród yunyorov FM 17.10 Delovoy spokój. Nedelya 17.30 Nasz sport. Lekkoatletyka. Wśród yunyorov FM 18.00 Lekkoatletyka. Wśród yunyorov FM. ceremonia zakrыtyya 18.55 Piłka nożna Ukraina. Premier-Liga. "Szachtar" (Donieck) - "Howerla" (Użhorod) 19.45 W przerwie: Chief argumentu 21.00 Wyniki Nedeli 21.45 Dziennik Chronicle 21.50 Lekkoatletyka. Wśród yunyorov FM. ceremonia zakrыtyya 22.55 Troika, Keno, Maxim 23.00 Firma Era. wyniki 23.35 Olympic Talk 23.55 Talk-show "Żona" 1.20 Wyniki Nedeli 2.00 Przedmieścia 2.25 Jeszcze rodzice spyat 2.45 Szkoła młodych superspy 3.05 M / F 1+1 6.00 H / T „Tylko dwukrotnie na żywo” 7.50 M / F 8.10 Naprawa + 9.00 Lotto Fun 10.00 M / F 11.00, 5.35 Niedzielę „Ćwierć” 12.00 "Delicious" 12.45 H / F „Bez śladu” 18.30 Melodramat „Matka i macheha” 19.30 ТСН 20.00 H / T "Macierzysty macheha" 23.10 Svetskaya życie 0.15 Bohatыe tozhe plachut 1.15 H / T "Neproschennыe" 3.00 ТСН 3.35 "Delicious" 4.00 Świat inside out 2: Indie 4.50 Bohatыe tozhe plachut Inter 5.15 T / s „Droga do unieważnienia” 7.30 H / T "Wracając bilet" 9.25 Szkoła dr Komarovskoho 10.00 Orzeł i reszka 11.00 „Dzikie Wesele” 12.00 T / C "Semeynыy detektyw" 13.55 T / s „Droga do unieważnienia” 20.00 Szczegóły 20.25 T / C "Box Pandorы" 0.15 H / F "I slepyla ego" 2.10 Szczegóły 2.35 T / s „Droga do unieważnienia” ICTV 5.25 Fakty 5.45 Svitanok 6.45 Kvartyrnыy pytanie 7.40 Anekdotы po ukraińsku 8.10 Chata 9.15 Podstawowy instynkt 9.45 Rozыhrыsh 10.30 Lehkye pieniądze 11.00 Kozыrnaya życie 11.30 Maksymalny 12.25 Naucz nas żyć! 14.30 H / T "Polytseyskaya Academy 5" 16.20 H / T "Zapreschennыy pryem" 18.45 Fakty Nedeli 19.30 Zamochenыe 20.35 H / T "Soldatы powodzenia" 22.45 H / T "Heavy Money" 0.50 T / C "Taxi" 1.45 H / T "Piąty Pomiar" 3.30 H / T „Pożegnanie dziewczynki” Ukraina 6.15 Srebrny pomarańczowy 6.50 Sobytiya 7.10 H / T "Dawno bыla miłości" 9.00 Dobry pozhalovat. Dmitry Haratyan 10.00 Ekran bohaterami. Svoy 11.00 T / C "Małżonkowie" 14.00 H / F "Żonaty mama vыhodyt" 16.00 T / C „Barbara. Trials of Love" 19.00 Sobytiya 19.20 T / C „Barbara. Trials of Love " 20.20 T / C "Ynternы" 23.00 ! Comedy Woman 0.00 ! Comedy Club 1.00 H / T "Gemini" 2.40 T / C "Telohranytel 3" 3.20 Sobytiya 3.40 T / C "Telohranytel 3" 5.55 Srebrny pomarańczowy STB 6.00 „M / F Tajemnica trzeciej planety” 6.50 H / F "Spychkamy" 8.50 Edym domu 9.55 Karaoke na Majdanie 10.55 H / T „Wyjść za milionera" 15.00 "Mystycheskye historia 4 c Paul Kostytsыnыm" 19.00 эkstrasensov bitwa 20.05 H / F "Autumn Waltz" 22.15 H / T "Nagle Pryletyt volshebnyk" 0.20 H / F "Semeynыm okoliczności" Nowyj kanał 5.40 M / F 6.50 Aferystы 7.45 Cerkov Chrystus 8.00 Uralskye pierogi 9.35 Kto to szczyt 2 11.30 Pedan-Prytula Pokaż 13.05 T / C "Voronynы" 16.15 H / T "Ace Ventura - detektywa rozыsku domu zwierząt" 18.00 H / T „Ace Ventura. Call of nature " 20.00 H / F „Zawsze powiedzieć” Tak " 22.00 H / T "Aferystы Dick i Jane razvlekayutsya" 23.30 H / F "History of Us" 1.30 T / C "Druzhnaya semeyka" 2.15, 3.20, 4.25, 5.10 Nocna strefa 3.15 Narodziny ukraińskiego kina 3.55 Suchy obłok ostatnia strona 4.10 Pojedynek 4.20 Nieokiełznany 4.30 Mykoła Łysenko